Seven ClausxEmil Drabbles
by Silenced Sorrow
Summary: From prompts on Tumblr. Each drabble is different and all involve kissing. Yes, it's a Mother 3/Tales crossover crackship. It's cute and fluffy. DEAL WITH IT. Rated T because of content.
1. Chapter 1: The Omelet

"…I'm home.."

"Welcome home, Claus!"

Claus blinked as he saw Emil standing there, in the kitchen, making omelets. And.. only one question came to his mind..

Why in the world was Emil there in the first place? They hadn't seen each other since the incident two months ago in which he and Maira were nearly taken down by a psychopathic killer and Emil ultimately sacrificed himself to keep them safe… or had it all been a dream? Probably, because Emil seemed really excited to see him. Taking the omelets he had made off the pan and onto a plate, he picked it up and walked over to Claus, handing it to him.

Claus had to stare at the plate for a second before silently thanking Emil and sitting down to eat it. How Emil had figured out he really enjoyed omelets was a mystery to him. But, he couldn't complain. After all.. Emil had cooked this just for him. Though he ate at a fast rate that seemed normal to him, he really did enjoy it. Setting the plate aside, the ginger smiled at Emil.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome! O-oh, you got something on your face."

"Eh?"

Emil leaned in slightly and softly ran his tongue across the other's lips before kissing him gently. A few seconds passed before he pulled away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

It was as if they were a couple. Claus would undoubtedly try helping the other carry the groceries but Emil would wave it off and say he could handle it, only to drop some of the groceries five minutes later. So Claus would end up making Emil stay home the next time they went grocery shopping and do it himself. Which ended up with Emil thinking up all sorts of things in the ginger's absence.

This wasn't what was on his mind.. though.

"'M home, Emil…"

"I didn't expect you back for a while." Emil said, sitting up straight and eyeing the bags. "…You.. did get what was on the list.. didn't you?"

"O'course I did…"

Emil nodded slightly and slid off the bed, walking over to Claus. The two put away the groceries and Emil decided to want to cook again. But Claus actually had another thought on his mind. Turning the other around, he slid one arm around his waist and kissed him, his other hand placed flat on the counter to support the two. They went from a simple liplock to a french kiss within minutes. Both of their faces were a slight red color as they kissed. Emil pressed his body closer to Claus' and started sucking lightly on his tongue. They continued on like this for some time until they broke off for air.

"…A-again… Y-ya.. ne'er… c-cease t' amaze me…" Claus breathed out. Emil chuckled a bit.

"I've… b-been… p-practicing…"


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

How did one go about surprising their longtime friend? And one that you've kept your feelings tucked away for..? Emil had to think about it, but didn't expect to see the ginger before he had formulated his plan to actually gain up the courage to kiss the other. Having to hide how you felt for what felt like years even though it had only been several months.. It was hard to even initiate such things! But he decided to make a visit to the ginger, even though most of his traveling partners told him not to. He didn't listen and instead headed to the last place Claus was seen.

Emil walked alone, due to the fact many of his traveling partners were against him going to see the ginger. He enjoyed his company and loved hanging out with him.. but it was hard to when he knew Claus only saw him as a friend. So it was a shock when he found him and the ginger asked him to go wait at the inn for him. So there he sat, on a bed, waiting for Claus. When the ginger turned up, Emil was happy to see him. Walking over to the other, he gave him a small kiss.. which shocked Claus to no end. Why had he done that? It soon turned into a mutual kiss, shared by the two. Though it was a shock when Claus seemingly sucked in some of the air from Emil, but it didn't seem to phase either of them. Instead, they both continued to kiss like nothing had happened, only pulling away after a few minutes had passed.

"…."

"S-sorry, Claus."

"Nah, don' be. I shoulda known.."


	4. Chapter 4: Marta marked Claus' territory

It was a little different that day. Emil had greeted Claus when he had finally come home and kissed the ginger on the cheek. He was wearing a scarf, which made Claus raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why're ya wearin' tha'?" He asked, gesturing to the scarf. Emil let out a soft squeak and started rambling about how he had met a friend and they had talked. Not giving Emil enough time to finish his story, Claus took the scarf off and saw the small bruise there. Narrowing his eyes, he had now had his suspicion confirmed.

"Who the hell did that?" He snapped at Emil, who recoiled.

"M-Marta…" He admitted, though he didn't like it at all. Claus grabbed Emil by the arm and yanked him closer before lowering his head and placing his lips exactly where that bruise was. He bit at it first before sucking on the other's neck, making Emil become all flustered and causing him to moan. Claus ignored it and continued until he was satisfied, pulling away and letting the skin go. Where the bruise Marta had left on Emil, there was a slightly bigger red mark.

"She'd best learn not to do that again.." Claus grumbled as Emil stood there with a flustered face.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold and Warmth

He had thought things would change from over the years. He really did. But instead, they didn't. He was still alone, and still perceived as a monster. The old abandoned Tower of Mana made for a good home. It was rent-free and so Emil could stock up on items and anything else he needed. Though the floor was cold at night, he still had something to keep him warm. The jacket his secret lover, Claus, had left behind the night he disappeared. It gave the blonde some comfort, knowing that he still had a part of the ginger with him.

One night, it was particularly cold and Emil tried his best to keep warm. The fire he kept building always went out because of the wind, and he finally fell over onto the ground and passed out because it was so cold.

What woke him was warmth. As if from either a person or a fire. Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly and sat up.

"'ey.. Don' go movin' around too fast.."

Emil looked for the source of the voice. There! There he was! Claus! The ginger didn't seem to have changed at all since the last time Emil had seen him. He happily jumped and clinged to the other, kissing him full on the lips. Said kiss was returned and they remained in that position for a few minutes before Emil started nibbling at Claus' lip. It was an unusual sensation, but Claus didn't mind it all that much. Pulling away, Emil giggled slightly.

"Stop bein' a rabbit 'round me.." Claus said jokingly, which ended up causing the two to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Claus knows how to kiss, yes

Claus mumbled to himself while looking at the blonde sleeping next to him. How could the boy sleep so peacefully? ..Well, they were worn out from having traveled all day, but Claus couldn't find any way to stop his brain from thinking the worst even if they weren't out and about. It was just another of his habits. Putting a hand to his face, he groaned a bit, rousing the other from his sleep.

"Claus…?"

"'M fine. Don' worry 'bout it." Claus said, deflecting the soon-to-be-asked question before the blonde could ask. Emil pouted slightly and moved closer to the ginger.

Claus didn't mind the closeness. After all, Emil was one of his friends.. he'd already said he's go to the end with him, so he meant that. Sliding an arm around the blonde's waist, he pulled him closer and sighed. Emil snuggled closer and just sat there before looking over at his ginger-haired friend. It seemed like all they would do was cuddle, but Emil had other plans in mind. Tapping the ginger on the shoulder, he smiled and waited for his reaction.

Looking over at Emil, Claus blinked a bit before wondering what Emil had wanted. "Ye-" But his question got cut off as soft lips met his and the blonde slipped his arms around Claus' neck gently, his eyes closing. It was shocking for the ginger, who tried to pull away but, after a few seconds of battling his inner self and his logical side, he kissed back, his arms sliding around Emil's waist and pulling him closer. It was an innocent kiss for about a few minutes before Claus nipped at Emil's lower lip, asking for entrance. The blonde parted his lips and Claus hesitantly slid his tongue into the other's mouth. A low moan escaped Emil, making Claus want to stop, but Emil pressed his lips to Claus' harder than earlier and tried his best to deepen the kiss.

Taking said initiative, Claus explored the warm cavern with his tongue. A groan left him as Emil started playing with his tongue by using his own. It was a really intimate kiss, and yet neither wanted it to end. Instead, by the time they both needed air, Emil was flat on his back with Claus on top of him as they broke the kiss. A small thread of saliva connected the two but was easily wiped away by Emil.

"…Y-you're… a-a really g-good kisser, Cl-Claus.." Emil said, trying to catch his breath. Claus just chuckled at that.

"Stop flatterin' me."


	7. Chapter 7: That shouldn't have happened

Claus did not expect what Emil had done. He still rubbed his neck, thankful that the blonde hadn't bitten the exact back of it. But exactly why had he done it? He had been busy minding his own business when the blonde had grabbed him and bitten the side of his neck gently. It had made Claus jump and knock the blonde back before going to attack him.. and realized it was just Emil. He had just been going for something a bit different, but with the most obvious result.

"…Sorry."


End file.
